1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antennas, and particularly to a dual-band antenna.
2. Related Art
Antennas are necessary components for wireless communication system devices, such as wireless access points, mobile stations, etc. The antennas on the WLAN devices mainly operate with two frequencies: one is 2.4 GHz, and the other is 5.0 GHz, which comply with the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard. Generally, many antennas configured in the WLAN devices may increase the size and total manufacturing cost of the WLAN devices.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.